


Queens' Principles

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Galaxy Force
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	Queens' Principles

時空的運行準則：平行間的宇宙一般都各自運行、不互相干擾。然而一旦時空運作開始出現跳脫常軌的交錯，接上不該接的軌道，任何事、任何令人意想不到的事都會有可能發生，比如，當兩個時空窮凶惡極的Megatron出現在彼此的視線，不是有可能發生一場震撼全宇宙所有平行世界的惡戰，就是有可能發生現在的狀況：兩個Megatron共同攤在偌大的充電床上，機體親暱的互相廝磨著。當其中暴龍型的紫色Megatron雙手技巧性地在以綠色為主體的Megatron腰際與跨間關節周遭用手指上的為電流與恰到好處的力道刺激著，同時也滿意的聽著對方發出衝滿慾望性的歡愉呻吟。

「真是奇景...居然就這麼跟一個跟我同名的TF這麼做...我都懷疑是我剛才高農能量喝多了～」充滿花俏裝飾的Megatron靠坐在床頭邊，有些感嘆的說。

「你沒有醉，當然我也沒有，」暴龍型Megatron機體開始整個壓上了對方花俏的機體，雙手繼續在對方各處敏感部件按壓摩擦著，一面回答：「高濃只不過是個助興的道具，而不是放縱的藉口，你說是吧，Megatron～？」

聽到對方直稱了自己相同的名諱，以及這種類似挖苦的對話，底下TF翠綠色的鏡頭忍不住瞇了起來，像是想要望穿上方紫色TF的芯思般；接觸到那有些許咄咄逼人的視線，暴龍型TF只是勾起一點更深的笑意，騰出一隻手撫上對方胸前巨大的Decepticon標誌，像是愛撫般的摩擦著邊緣的棱角，隨後像是要臣服於那個標誌班，伸出舌尖在上頭細綿的舔舐過。

「我知道你在想什麼，但毋需對我有這種疑慮。我們平時在各自的世界裡已經猜忌的夠多了，不需要在這種場合也隨時緊繃自己～」紫色Megatron低沈的嗓音略帶要舒緩對方的語氣，又在紫色的標誌上用自己的舌尖愛撫過，在上頭留下一點黏膩的痕跡。

「你真是個...奇妙的TF～」像是要回應對方對自己示好的舉動，靠坐在床上的綠色機體發出一聲輕笑，伸手撫向上方另一個Megatron的頭盔，金色塗裝的手指在他頭徽內印上的特殊標誌上輕劃過，並也在上頭烙下自己的雙唇。

「雷射刻印嘛？真是另類的刻印方式～非常棒的觸感...」相對花俏的Megatron舔了舔自己的下唇，像是在回味著剛才舌尖上留下的觸感，「你一向都是這麼成功的讓人無法拒絕嗎？Megatron～？」

「相信這也是你的優勢之一，」暴龍型Megatron並沒有直接回答，只是順勢撫上對方還搭在自己頭盔上的手，用自己的唇邊廝磨著，在那每一根手指上也一一留下專屬自己的觸感。「某則，如何成為駕馭眾TF的領袖呢～？」

「呵呵～」綠色Megatron忍不住仰頭笑了出來，「你真是不折不扣的惡魔～再這樣下去，我可想不出任何能拒絕你的理由了～」

「你在說什麼呢～？」紫色TF露出了更深沉的微笑，伸手緊按在底下Megatron身後的牆上，帶點居高臨下的姿態、整個欺在了對方的視線上方，「從你開始跟我一起在能量浴池裡共享高濃能量時，就根本不打算拒絕我了，不是嗎？Megatron～再說...」紫色Megatron的笑容變得有些危險，緊湊到綠色Megatron的面前，在對方的面部裝甲上輕輕吐息著，「我可是跟你一樣的...心胸狹隘，容不下任何拒絕的。」

「哼～」像是接受對方的挑釁般，花俏的Megatron也順應的仰倒下來，尖銳的虎牙在嘴裡互相嵌合著，露出與壓在自己身上的紫色Megatron相同飢渴的笑容。

「No rush，我們的夜晚還長著呢～」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

高濃能量的作用與紫色暴龍充滿誘惑性的各種觸摸，威震天幾乎是攤在充電床上完全繳械般的任憑霸王龍在自己身上各處探索，霸王龍此時正伏在對方的頸邊，舌尖沿著內部一條條線路梳理著，時不時在主體線路上啃咬、吮吸著，帶起底下花俏的機體一陣陣敏感的抽動，金色的手指不斷朝壓在自己身上的紫色機體抓摸著，表達底下那具機體的歡愉。

「真令我驚訝，威震天～你的機體可真是處處敏感啊…」霸王龍緊貼在威震天的音頻旁，略帶氣音的低語著，「是在故意增加我的興致，還是你天性如此呢～？」

「哼嗯...～！」緊接著滴雨過後，音頻上隨即被大力地舔過，讓威震天忍不住發出呻吟，下腰也下意識地往上方的機體撞了下，用力摩擦著。「嘖...若不是你閱人無數，又怎麼會有這麼好的技巧呢～？」威震天狡黠的反諷道，同時側過頭輕咬了咬自己的手指，露出更加挑逗的樣子。

「喔...我可不只閱人無數，更知道要怎麼玩弄我看上的獵物～」霸王龍伸手清拉開威震天正熙含著的手指，轉而用自己的舌尖侵入進去，纏繞上對方的舌尖，毫不保留的由對方口腔深處的內部組件、舌根到舌尖，以及最外側的四根小虎牙一一舔舐過，留下自己的電解液，同時也吸吮著對方的電解液。威震天同樣也不甘示弱，舌尖跟進著進到侵入者的口腔中，用自己最自豪的小虎牙啃咬著入侵到自己身處地舌根，一點一寸地啃咬到舌尖。

「嗯啊…」深吻持續到雙方的唇邊都已經被自己與對方的電解液混合、浸濕，舌尖還戀戀不捨得互相糾纏著，在兩條濕潤的舌頭最終終於肯回到各自的原味時，雙方都已經在大喘著粗氣，卻也都帶著浸淫的笑意。

「準備好了嗎？Good kisser～」霸王龍伸手抹了抹自己嘴邊的電解液、餵進對方的口腔裡，在預料之中的手指又被那兩對小虎牙啃咬時，發出了一聲低吟。

「當然，我今晚就都交給你了～」威震天舔了舔自己剛咬過的地方，信誓旦旦的說。

「當真？都交給我？無論任何情況～？」霸王龍稍微睜大鏡頭，語氣卻不是他的表情顯現得那麼驚訝。他撫了撫對方還在些微喘息的面部裝甲，鏡頭中閃著危險的笑意，但還是做最後確認的問：「無論我怎麼做都不反悔？也不會反抗～？」

「我相信你會有分寸地～今晚我就是你的俘虜，你想怎樣就怎樣吧～」

「很好...～相信我，倔不會讓你失望的～」紫色暴龍俯身又吻了吻威震天充滿挑逗效益的唇邊，露出戲謔的笑容。「現在...不介意讓我看看你已經濕透的對接口吧～？」

不用霸王龍提點，威震天早已感覺下面滿漲的難受了，他沒有一舔遲疑地就打開了自己的腹部裝甲，在揭開已經沾滿接口潤滑液的裝甲面板時，已經挺立起來的能量管也一併彈了出來。

「喔啊…」相對於威震天自主爽快地打開裝甲，曝露出自己的對接部件，霸王龍倒是不緊不慢的只是身手輕撫了撫那滿漲的能量管，嘴角露出嘲諷的笑容。「跟我想的一樣，真是個騷貨啊…威震天～」紫色暴龍一手握住了對方金色塗裝的能量管，另一手則很快就用拇指壓進了底下濕潤的接口內，只是在裡頭轉了幾圈，就將沾滿黏稠液體的拇指抽了出來，連帶牽出了一條長長的黏絲。

「就別作弄我了...快給我吧～」像是已經迫不及待，威震天忍不住躬起了下身，用濕潤的接口漢前端也開始溢出點能量夜的能量管磨蹭著霸王龍的機體，恬不知恥的用自己的液體抹上他的跨間裝甲。

「別急…現在都還只是餘興節目呢～」霸王龍伸手按緊了威震天不安分的跨部，用點力讓威震天大大地張開雙腿，俯下身開始品嚐起對方的能量管，在對方敏感的呻吟出聲時又趁隙往接口內同時插入了兩根手指，能量管與能量接口同時受到刺激，讓威震天攤在床上只是激動的抽動著下腰，像是強烈抗議機體的不滿足般，雙腿分別勾上霸王龍抵近跨部前的機體，用力磨蹭著。霸王龍只是笑笑，從能量管端口開始、一路沿著管壁上密佈的能量傳感線路，往下舔到最底的連接根部，感受著傳感線路間激烈的搏動著，互相傳遞著刺激的訊息；緊接著霸王龍將舌尖轉戰底下氾濫到光是插入兩根手指就足以淹沒整個手掌的接口，朝那濕熱且不斷鼓動者為接口內擠入自己的舌尖，靈巧的在裡頭轉動著，舔舐內部每寸彈性金屬、以及不斷泌出濕黏液體的細密管線。當然紫色暴龍也不忘上頭還挺立著的能量管，他將已經沾滿潤滑液的手握住了能量管端部，將液體一點一點地抹上，同時開始用力吸吮起威震天的接口，像是要將裡頭盈滿的液體全部吸出來般，讓威震天又是一陣陣激烈的呻吟，歡愉的喘息間看著霸王龍慢慢挪動自己的機體，將他的下腰完全抬起，然後跪坐在他被抬起的雙腿間，居高臨下的看著他，同時將剛才口中吸滿的潤滑液混合了自己口中的電解液，向下吐在了金色的能量管上，不少液體不止滴在能量管上，更向下滴在威震天裸露的腹部組建上，滲進了他的線路中。

「雖然浪費的這等美味...但也是要讓你看看自己有多淫蕩～」霸王龍舔了舔手上殘餘的液體，舌尖捲起沿著自己的唇邊舔了一圈，像在品嚐高級能量液般、又充滿淫蕩姿態的嚥下，惹火的畫面讓威震天感到下腹部一陣灼熱，能量管又是一陣緊縮，滿脹的程度就像是隨時要噴發出來。

「你那美麗的騷樣，讓我再多看一點吧～」霸王龍當然沒有呼洛威震天快要到達高潮的跡象，他這次毫不憐惜地將手指用力捅入了威震天的接口內，快速又用力的抽插起來，食指和中指交替的在接口內找到那些最敏感的傳感線路和細微的接縫，用手指的微電流和直接接觸摩擦著，同時讓威震天的一腿跨在自己的肩甲上，方便自己也含著對方正蓄勢待發的能量管，將粗大的管子整個沒入了自己的口中，但還留有餘韻的讓舌頭能沿著管壁四處舔動，時不時用力吸吮飽滿的管壁，像是要直接由管壁吸咬出即將噴發的能量般，緊咬含著整根能量管不放。

「啊啊！...嗚...！霸王龍...！我、我要...！」威震天哪受得了這樣雙重的激烈刺激，他哀鳴了一聲，放任霸王龍肆意突破自己機體最後的防線，也放任自己機體下腹液壓控管中心的失控，大量溫熱的能量迫不及待的就衝向下腹組件，沿著滿脹的管壁向外噴發，如果不是霸王龍敏銳的舌尖感覺到那高潮的涌動，即時稍微退開，那些沖淨十足的能量恐怕會全灌進霸王龍的喉嚨裡。紫色暴龍微張著嘴，放一部分粉色混濁的能量濺進自己的嘴裡，一部分則是直接落在威震天花俏的機體上，散滿半透明粉色的痕跡。

「咕嗯...」霸王龍慢慢吞下口中的那些液體，放下了剛釋放過後還沒有完全緩過來的機體，轉而爬到還在大口喘息的威震天身旁，捧起他熱燙的面部裝甲，滿意的欣賞他高潮過後的表情。

「爽嗎～？看你的能量管都還意猶未盡的漏著呢～」霸王龍輕笑，伸手沾起威震天身上的一點粉色痕跡，慢慢舔掉，「今晚的高濃能量味道真是香醇，連帶你的能量都是如此美味啊～」

看看懷裡的威震天像是還沒辦法自主動作的只是喘息，霸王龍愛憐的吻了吻她頭上的尖角裝飾，「放芯～我知道你還沒滿足的～剛剛不過是暖身操而已，真正的主菜現在才要上場呢～」

「嗯？你還...」威震天還沒意會過來，卻只見霸王龍拉起了自己的雙手，用一條磁場電索快速的捆了幾圈後拉起，固定在充電床的上方。「？！霸王龍？你...你幹什麼？」

「別緊張～�不是說了會安排好讓你滿意的節目嗎～？可別想要臨陣脫逃喔～當然被這特製的電索困住後你再怎麼想逃也逃不了的。」威震天無所謂的聳聳肩，一面朝向剛才一直緊閉的艙門叫喚著：

「都準備好了，你們進來吧～」

「？！」在威震天的注視下，緊閉的艙門突然敞開，幾個看起來像是霸王龍那個世界的TF走了進來，像是剛才就已經觀賞過這個艙室內所發生的活春宮一般，幾個TF都曝露出了早已挺立在那的能量管，一進門就自主的朝著充電床上的兩首領靠近。

「霸王龍你...唔？！」威震天才正要回頭像霸王龍問個清楚，鏡頭卻冷不防就被一條密封束帶緊緊纏繞住，霸王龍趁著威震天的注意力被進門的TF轉移時，又拿出了束帶快速矇住威震天的鏡頭，不讓他看到外面的情況。

「放芯～他們都是我的部下，絕對不會傷害你的～」霸王龍伏在威震天的音頻旁帶著笑意的說，一面還像是挑逗著舔了舔他的面部裝甲邊緣，邪笑著：「我們來玩個遊戲～我的部下們會一一跟你對接～如果你能在一回合以後猜出我派出誰第二次上你的話...」霸王龍舔了舔下唇，刻意壓低到只有威震天能聽到的聲音，輕附在他的音頻邊低語。

「下一次就換我隨你處置～」

「你以為我會接受這種...咕啊！」

鏡頭前一面黑暗，黑色束帶像是有特殊裝置阻隔了TF自帶的夜視以及熱視線功能，威震天看不到外頭的情況，當接口被什麼開始用力突入時，他錯愕的大聲呻吟、但同時也敏感的扭動著下腰，濕潤的接口在剛才一輪高潮過後，明顯還沒有滿足的開始用力抽動、收縮著，很快就接納了異物的突進，自主吞入對方插進來的能量管，威震天能感受到伏在他身上的TF身上的熱氣，在進入到威震天緊熱且不斷收縮的接口時，對方也愉悅了發出了呻吟，隨後抱緊了威震天圓潤的雙腿就開始用力挺進。

「很好～看來你已經接受了挑戰～不愧是我看上的TF～」霸王龍靠坐在威震天身旁，手指探進了威震天正大口喘息的口腔裡，用指腹輕夾住他的舌頭，在手指間慢慢摩擦著，就算看不到威震天完整的表情，也能從他配合地開始舔弄起逗弄他的手指看出他也正處於興奮的狀態，霸王龍滿意地笑著，手指在對方口腔內搓揉了幾下後慢慢將對方的舌尖往外拉扯、稍微帶出口腔，隨後舔吻上被自己拉出的舌尖，再次和威震天纏綿的深吻著；霸王龍一面含著威震天的舌頭吸吮著，一面也開始伸手打開自己整晚都還沒打開過的下腹裝甲，他隨手將跨部的裝甲丟到床下，將自己同樣也溼的一塌糊塗的對接部件貼上威震天的胸甲，將自己接口內湧出的潤滑液直接漏在對方的紫色Decepticon標誌上。

「知道嗎～？威震天～」霸王龍整個跨騎在威震天的胸甲上，機體隨著後方Inferno正抽插著底下機體的律動跟著扭動著下腰，風騷的模樣讓後方還沒有輪到的TF紛紛惹火的喘息起來，兀自只能待在後頭自己摩擦著能量管自瀆著。「我的對接口跟你一樣正濕透著，或許該是換你為我服務一下了～？」

看不到外界，光憑突然靠近的高溫襲來，以及帶有點濃厚高濃能量味道的氣息與一點濕黏的液體直接撲往自己的面部裝甲，威震天也知道霸王龍正將他的腹部組件整個湊到自己正上方，拉起他的頭部就將他的面部裝甲直接按上那濕黏的接口；威震天低聲竊笑了一下，還是配合著伸出舌尖舔向那帶點今晚喝的高濃能量味道的洞口，直接竄往裡頭、一面吸吮一面帶舔弄的用舌頭上的傳感器感覺霸王龍接口內的一圈圈紋路。紫色暴龍興奮的低喘了一聲，下身今晚持續滿脹的熱感讓自己很想直接用力按著威震天的頭快速的抽動下腰，但為了保持樂趣，霸王龍還是強忍住自己的慾望，只靠著接口淺層一圈一圈被舔弄的麻癢感滿足自己，同時也輕握住自己的能量管，以跟接口被舌頭舔過的相同速度上下套弄著，享受這種細微緩慢的愛撫。

「呼啊…啊…」身後傳來粗重的喘息聲，霸王龍只是稍微回過頭，看著Inferno緊咬著利齒、邊喘息邊抱著身下的機體持續猛擺動下腰，知道他差不多也要到達高潮了，像為了觀賞雙方高潮的好戲，紫色暴龍甚至停下了他在威震天身上的動作，讓威震天得以喘息、或是接著更大聲地呻吟，接口正被能量管突衝猛刺，讓他也無法克制的用力挺起下腰，迎合著對方的節奏，接口內淫靡的潤滑液隨著猛烈的抽插不斷被一點點帶出來，潤濕了他的整個跨部裝甲，也讓房間內除了低沈的呻吟與喘息聲外也多了豐沛的液體撞擊聲，在巨大紅色螞蟻突然仰起頭大聲喊叫出來之時，他滾燙的能量也快速灌進了威震天的接口深處，直達他的能量接受槽，他毫不保留、貪婪的趴伏在威震天的機體上，誇張幅度的挺著腰、像是要把自己機體內的所有能量灌進威震天的能量槽中，還在輕微撞擊著底下的接口，享受內部熱燙以及黏滑的液體互相交纏混合的觸感，隨後趴在威震天的腹部組件上、食髓知味的舔了舔他的內部組件。

「可以了～你得考慮一下後邊憋得要死的其他人～」霸王龍歪斜著頭部露出誘惑的笑容，伸手慢慢解開充電床上綁著的電索、但不解開還纏繞在威震天雙手上的部分，就讓他保持雙手被綁住的狀態，等到Inferno慢慢退出威震天的機體後撫了撫他的面部裝甲，看著威震天大口喘息幾乎說不出話的樣子，霸王龍只覺得自己的下方似乎更溼了，他扶起威震天的機體，讓他保持跪趴的姿勢，自己則靠坐在床頭邊緣，擠到牆邊和威震天之間，不讓他有絲毫休息的餘地就將自己快要漲滿的能量管塞入對方口中，在短暫的輕嘆過後還不忘繼續指示：

「你們，實在受不了的話就一起上吧～威震天現在的狀態可是飢餓的什麼都吃得下呢～」後邊體型相對較小的Waspinator和Quickstrike聽令，立刻意識到霸王龍的意圖，他們倆小型TF配合的一上一下包抄了威震天的機體，雙方默契的將兩根能量管同時湊向底下還張著收縮、一面還流出濃密液體的接口，借助著黏稠的潤滑液一下就一起輕鬆擠入那個對接口中，兩TF確認雙方的能量管都擠入了能量接口的深處，才開始一前一後的互相在裡頭輪流抽插著，雖然小型TF的能量管相對較小、但畢竟一次塞入了兩根，同時還比剛才只有一根能量管的抽插速率快上了兩倍，讓還含著能量管的威震天這回都忍不住仰起頭，無法抑制的大聲呻吟出來。

「嗚喔...啊啊啊…咕...霸王龍...你......！」威震天口中塞緊著紫色的能量管，口齒不清的抗議著，一面忍不住稍微用點力咬緊牙，將小虎牙刻在了紫色能量管的根部上，銳利的齒端瞬間就刺穿了管柱表層的柔韌金屬，流出了一點點的能量。

「嗚...！啊＿＿威、威震天...你可...別用咬的啊…」霸王龍吃痛的悶喊著，但卻沒有立即推開對方，只是稍微放開了威震天的頭盔，讓他能夠鬆開他的尖牙，同時也喘了幾口氣，同時看著一旁似乎還意猶未盡的紅色副手，挑逗了勾了勾手指，示意對方靠過來。

「這是...獎勵你剛剛的表現～」在Inferno驚訝的注視下，霸王龍扶著他還挺立的能量管」稍微偏了偏頭就張嘴含住，讓紅色螞蟻愉悅的幾乎尖叫，屁股後方的渦輪也開始高速轉動起來，享受著他最愛慕的女王殿下親自主動的服務。霸王龍一面含緊自己部下的能量管，一面也在觀察另外兩個部下還在威震天翹起的底盤上下一前一後的進出著，底下的威震天似乎已經被兩根能量管抽插的習慣了，又開始發出模糊的呻吟、同時也認份的在霸王龍的下腹組件上下來回舔弄，霸王龍能感受到威震天因為機體的刺激而不斷顫抖的雙唇和紊亂的氣息在自己的能量管和接口處游移著，在威震天吃力的抬起頭、張開嘴開始套弄起紫色的能量管端頭時，霸王龍也不想忍耐了，他稍微固定住威震天的頭部，另一手握著自己的能量管就對著威震天的面部裝甲釋放自己累積多時的能量，相對淡紫的能量噴灑在對方銀白佼好的面部裝甲、以及黑色的阻隔束帶上，看著威震天大張的嘴還在不斷不規律的喘息，霸王龍壞芯的將還在噴射能量的能量管對準了那急促換氣的口腔中，將一股股能量直接射在裡頭，看著自己紫色的能量糊滿對方的整個面部裝甲，同時從張著的嘴邊滴下，淫亂的畫面讓紫色暴龍感到一陣快意，底下能量接口也跟著潮湧出更多淫靡的潤滑液。

「咕啊…！嗯...」看著自己家女王同時高潮的模樣，Inferno也禁不住迎來第二次高潮，埋在霸王龍喉嚨深處的能量管也跟進著往內注入能量，大量濃稠的能量液隨著霸王龍故意將頭轉開，一部分順暢地吞下、一部分則噴灑在他的機體上，緊跟著在一旁抽插著威震天的兩個小型TF也不約而同一齊釋放，在先前已經被灌了部分能量的能量槽裡多添加了兩份混合液，頓時艙室裡充滿著放浪不羈的水聲與氣味，讓床上兩個首領的情緒一齊昇華到高潮，雙雙仰倒在床上興奮地扭著、機體互蹭。

「相信你不會再想著拒絕了吧～我親愛的威震天～」霸王龍盡力還保持自己的理智，在自己主場的遊戲裡不那麼放縱自己，他伸手解開了威震天手上的束縛，讓他可以更多地接觸到周遭已經個個蠢蠢欲動的TF，只是遲遲不解開威震天鏡頭外的束帶，讓他保持蒙蔽視線、繼續一開始的遊戲。剩餘的Rampage和Tarantulas沒有等候太久，分別一前一後各自佔據了威震天上下的洞口，絲毫不管對方還是Decepticon的統領，毫不憐惜的大力擺動腰部，單純發洩著慾望。霸王龍則暫時抽開了主戰場，在一旁為自己的部下親自後勤，他跨坐在紅色螞蟻的身上，享受著對方對自己滿懷愛意的挺入，同時觀賞著充電床上還在上演著多人活春宮，在Inferno各種積極的愛撫與抽插之下，一面主導遊戲繼續進行、一面也解決自己今晚的生理需求。

多人多時的雜亂交歡持續了不知道幾個賽星時，在確認自己的部下都朝威震天的能量槽裡射入過能量後，霸王龍才滿懷著笑意和今晚不知道在自己身上滿足了多少次的副手斷開連結，坐在已經被各種色調的能量液沾滿的床上，伸手解下威震天鏡頭上的束帶，笑看著威震天已經因為愉悅而渙散到無法聚焦的鏡頭。威震天渾身上下都沾滿了不知道到底屬於誰的能量，能量槽被各種混合液佔滿，主體緩解系統也不時響著過載的警報，呼叫著無法及時處理那麼多能量，紫色暴龍伸手緩緩在威震天身上游移，抹開那些濃稠與不濃稠的能量，讓那些液體均勻又濃厚的糊上他的全身金屬表面，隨後將手指再次探進對方已經無法再吃下更多的對接口中，感受著裡頭已經多到整個滿溢出來的能量，和僵硬敞開著Ｍ字開腿、已經絕頂高潮到呈現半昏迷狀態的威震天。

「果然，這就是你內芯最希望的方式對吧～威震天？」霸王龍拄著下巴，欣賞著自己賦予Decepticon首領的另一面貌，對著他、也對著自己說，「能看到你最真切的一面，真是我的榮幸～」

END(?)


End file.
